Guild:Conviction Gaming (Orias NA)
What to expect from Conviction: We pride ourselves on the dedication shown by our membership and the relaxed atmosphere that is inherent amongst close friends. Without the membership the guild would not exist. It is for that reason that we screen our new recruits carefully in order to ascertain whether they properly meet our standards, both in terms of their ability and their personality. Thanks to these efforts we have had very little turnover since the guild was first formed in 2007. Our Inner Council consists of leaders that have been around for over 3 years. Our Elder status is made up of members with at least 1 years of service in the guild and have strong community involvement. Membership: Conviction does not utilize a broad infrastructure. Our philosophy is simple; we keep recruitment tight. Recruitment: Conviction is an exclusive club. We do not believe in 'recruitment en masse' as being a foundation for a stable community. We maintain a guild forum post detailing who we are and our availability. Recruitment will always be limited, we will never recruit out of necessity, we would rather have the right people in the guild. http://www.congaming.com/recruitment Loot Policy: Each piece of loot obtained is an upgrade to the TEAM not the individual player. We work together to obtain these upgrades to ensure that our playerbase is as best prepared as possible. The better we are geared as a guild the greater our chances will be for continued dominance. We do not profit off one another. Also, loot drama is discouraged to the point of termination of a player's membership if it persists. Raiding/DKP: Our DKP system is tailored to the game that is played, the raids involved, and the quality of gear that is attained. The main objective when creating a fair system is to ensure that the gear is distributed based upon a member's level of activity. In essence, if you raid a lot you will be rewarded with an amount of gear that is commensurate with your level of contribution/attendance. Bench DKP is in place so that those who are asked to sit do not feel penalized for doing so. Everyone is expected to be focused at all times during raids with absolutely no exception. We demand that our members put forth their best effort at all times while raiding. We love to have fun and joke around, but not at the expense of the raid's focus. We aim high and in order to be successful it requires equal measures of patience, perseverance, and skill. We require all of our members to learn each encounter to the smallest detail, so that everyone could, potentially, lead the raid. And lead it well. The guild will provide consumables and food when learning content. This is to ensure that the membership does not feel an unnecessary pinch in their pocketbook or playing time when we push to learn new content. Guild funds will be obtained through master looting instances/raids and any donations. As long as you are an active member you will be able to take advantage of this method of distribution Crafting: Crafting plays an integral part of MMO gaming. Conviction ensures we have all crafts mastered by multiple members. There is no limit to who can be master crafters, yet those who are first to master their craft will be assisted along the way. The expectation will be that they will then be able to provide their products for use by both membership and the guild bank